


Witchbook: Magical Media

by SarahsShortStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bullying, Crying, Discrimination, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced, Online Dating, Other, Public Humiliation, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Media, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsShortStories/pseuds/SarahsShortStories
Summary: An insecure Hermione finds her first crush on Witchbook, a magical social media journal connecting young witches and wizards around the globe.  She doesn't know much about him, but he's just so attentive and interested in her.  She feels like she's falling in love.  Is it really such a big deal that he's asking her to send him embarrassing pictures?  She doesn't want him to lose interest.  Maybe its ok.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Hermione's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insecure Hermione finds her first crush on Witchbook, a magical social media journal connecting young witches and wizards around the globe. She doesn't know much about him, but he's just so attentive and interested in her. She feels like she's falling in love. Is it really such a big deal that he's asking her to send him embarrassing pictures? She doesn't want him to lose interest. Maybe its ok.

It was just a few more days before she'd be heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione slumped back onto her bed and absently reached for her bedside table and the slim journal that lay there. It looked like just any other book, but in reality it contained a connection to the rest of the magical world, right there at her finger tips. 

These Witchbook journals had started being sold last year, and they'd apparently become an immediate sensation among the students of every magical school around the globe. The trend spread like wildfire. Every young witch and wizard, especially every witch, just absolutely had to have a Witchbook of their own. Everyone had a profile, you could meet people and make friends, you could share private messages almost instantly without needing to wait for an owl. It was perfect. Especially while she was stuck on her own away from the rest of the magical world over the summer.

She flicked her wand and color suddenly flooded across the blank pages. Hermione's profile appeared, a magically moving image of her in her Hogwarts uniform at the end of last year smiling out from the first page of the journal. Text scrawled across the pages as if it were handwritten in ink. There were messages from the Weasley boys about their summer activities, various other kids she knew from Hogwarts. Basically everyone had one now.

Hermione ignored those and quickly flipped through the pages, past a page containing various advertisements from shops in Diagon Alley, past the front page of the Daily Prophet. Finally she stopped on the one page filling her thoughts, a list of private messages.

The bushy haired brunette bit her lip as she looked at the journal in disappointment. He hadn't messaged her since yesterday.

Just as every parent feared, over the summer Hermione had fallen head over heels for a guy she only knew through Witchbook. She'd seen pictures of him, but not much else. His name was Tristan. He was super handsome, and a couple years older than her. He'd said he was a student at another magical school in France. The usually level-headed girl had been emotionally overwhelmed by his affections. She'd always been insecure about her appearance, and she wasn't used to being noticed for her looks.

They'd had a torrid long distance romance over the last several weeks, spending many late nights writing messages to each other. The conversations were almost always about her. Increasingly probing into her personal thoughts and feelings. It was actually a little crazy how little she knew about Tristan But it felt so good to have someone so interested in her. 

Despite her insecurities, he'd talked her into taking more pictures of herself too. Magically moving images of the blushing girl posing in her muggle department store undies. Even flashing her small pert chest and bare slit. The young girl's voice lewdly telling the boy she barely knew how much she wanted him. All shared through private messages to him on Witchbook.

But now she'd ruined it! The insecure teenager felt like she wanted to cry.

They'd gotten into an argument the night before. Tristan had been pressuring her to do more. Much more. Stuff she thought was weird and even gross. And he'd even been calling her lewd demeaning nicknames. Hermione had gotten upset. That wasn't how she saw herself at all. 

But she'd never had a boyfriend before. The bookish teen had never really gotten much attention from boys at all because of how unapproachable she seemed. And she'd often felt inadequate compared to her more curvy roommates and the other girls in her year. Now she couldn't even keep her new boyfriend happy over Witchbook? 

Emotional turmoil swirled through the self-doubting teenage mind of Hermione Granger. Her face was already blushing in embarrassment as she nervously started to strip out of her t-shirt and jeans. Soon she was wearing just a little pink bralette and an embarrassing pair of cotton panties printed with characters from a muggle cartoon.

Then she reached for the journal and sent a message "Please talk to me. I'm really sorry for being so stubborn. I was just embarrassed. But you know I'd do anything for you. Please? I promise I'll never say no to you again if you come back <3" The letters scrawled across the private messages page in her handwriting. In a moment they would appear in her boyfriend's journal as well... 

Before she lost her nerve, the young witch quickly set the journal beside her bed and waved her wand at it again. Now it was recording her, creating a magical image of her room to share with her secret crush. Her cheeks blushed brightly, but the small brunette tried to ignore her discomfort and anxiety as she started to touch herself through the heart-print undies. She bit her lip as she remembered what he'd asked her to do, she knew that this wasn't what he'd wanted. Without giving herself a chance to stop, she rolled over in what she hoped was a sexy way and gently tugged the back of her panties to the side. 

Then, with a grimace, she started to very gently tease the end of her long vinewood wand into her tiny and previously untouched rear end. She slowly sunk it in the first couple inches, eliciting little whimpers and gasps as the ridges of the decorative carved vines sent confusing sensations up her spine. Her free hand continued to rub the front of her undies, grinding against her clit through the fabric as she felt her body getting aroused despite her conflicted emotions. 

Hermione really didn't want to say the next part, but the poor lovestruck girl found herself stammering out the distasteful words anyway, "p..please.. I..uhh.. please.. let me.. let me be your little m..mudslut...". 

The lewd display kept going, with Hermione theatrically playing out her degrading part. Continuing to use the wand in her bottom while masturbating. The moans started to get more real as her body approached a climax. She hadn't had too much experience with touching herself before meeting Tristan, but this wasn't the first time she'd done it for him either. Just the first time she'd let him see. 

The young brunette was finally left twitching on her bed after cumming in her panties. Her wand was still sticking out of her upraised butt when Hermione managed to whisper the phrase that ended the magical recording.

Hermione was left panting on her bed in her underwear after the humiliating experience. The afterglow of her orgasm faded to leave a sense of shame and embarrassment. But it was ok. It was only for her boyfriend. The innocent girl trusted him with all the blind desperation of a teenage crush. And he didn't even know anyone else from Hogwarts. She was willing to do this, for him.

Moments passed, and then she heard the soft hoot of an owl coming from her journal. She had a new message!


	2. Behind the Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tristan really? Hermione _really_ isn't going to like the answer if she ever finds out.

A girl's raised voice was suddenly cut off by a boy grabbing her and pulling her over to look at something.

"Just wait a second, check this out".

....

Hermione couldn't have possibly imagined that her boyfriend didn't actually exist. 

Well, certainly the cute boy in the picture was real somewhere... Maybe even in France. He just wasn't the person she'd been talking to...

In reality, Hermione had spent the last several weeks unknowingly being romanced by and falling in love with a fake profile created by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The two had worked together, laughing at her responses late into the night. And now their false Witchbook persona had the young muggleborn witch completely wrapped around their fingers.

The Gryffindor girl also didn't know about the similar Knockboots Alley books. They worked pretty much just like Witchbook journals but were supposed to be just for adults. Of course that didn't stop students from getting their hands on them. Profiles in those included all sorts of explicit sexual kinks, and they allowed sketchy pornographic content to be shared publicly. 

Thanks to the devious pair of Slytherins, Hermione now had a page there too. She was listed under HermioneTheLittleMudslut, and her front page included a moving image of the bushy haired teen pulling her panties to the side. One of several that she'd shared with her secret Witchbook crush which included her face in the frame. Among other things, the page also included long lurid posts crafted by Pansy that detailed Hermione's supposed secret rape fetish and how she regularly lured muggle men into having sex with her during summer breaks.

They'd wanted more though. Especially Draco. He wasn't convinced that this was good enough. At least that's what he'd told Pansy. Even now, the two of them were arguing in his room about his rushed attempts to push Hermione way too far. Both of them feared that the whole plan might be blown, that they'd have to delete everything to avoid getting caught. Pansy was yelling at Malfoy for being unable to control himself.

Then Hermione's message had showed up. Both of them had underestimated just how insecure the young Gryffindor girl was. 

The image played out on the open page of the journal for Draco and Pansy's surprised amusement. The haughty know-it-all from Gryffindor fucking her ass with her own wand while rubbing between her legs with her other hand. That tight little butt stuck up in the air. When they'd watched Hermione cum in front of them and the image finally faded from the book, there was a pause. 

Pansy sounded shocked and delighted at the same time her voice broke the silence, "Wow...". Then she looked over at Draco and her face twisted up in disgust, "Ughh, Gross! If youre going to get off to the skinny mudblood whore you certainly aren't sleeping with me tonight!".

Malfoy quickly stopped rubbing the noticeable erection in the front of his slacks and started sputtering excuses. But Pansy had already brushed his arm off of her and started across the room. She sashayed her curvy body towards the door, announcing over her shoulder "I'll post that whole thing on the bitch's Knockboots profile, maybe write some more fake journal entries for her if I have time. K? See you in a couple days".

The horny teen boy cursed at his luck, and his nominal girlfriend, under his breath. Then he loosened his slacks and started the message from Hermione again.

By the time Draco had watched the short muggleborn brunette orgasming on the page for a second time, his face had shifted into a sickeningly devious grin. She was just so pitiful and desperate looking, it was almost too easy. His mind was working at the problem and starting to piece together an even more cruel version of the plan he'd hatched with Pansy. There were all sorts of things that he knew Pansy would never be willing to do with him. But by Monday they'd all be together at Hogwarts.

One way or another, he'd be emptying his balls into one of them. With that thought and a smirk, Draco quickly typed up a message to send as a response to Hermione. Then he started to replay the recording of the short embarrassed brunette awkwardly pushing her wand into her upraised butt for a third time.


End file.
